1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for detecting whether a developing unit is mounted in the right position in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color image forming apparatus comprises color developing units respectively storing yellow toner, magenta toner, black toner, and cyan toner and having a non-volatile memory. The color image forming apparatus is generally controlled by an inter integrated circuit (I2C) scheme that allows a data signal line and a clock signal line to be shared by many elements.
Conventionally, in order to allow an image forming controller to control the developing unit and determine the consumed amount of toner in the developing unit, the image forming controller and the developing units share two lines which are a data signal line and a clock signal line.
However, by sharing these two lines, when the developing unit is not mounted in the right position in the color image forming apparatus, a user may not be aware of this and unwanted sheets may be printed.